BREAKING YOU BAD
by Pselaen
Summary: Summary: Rukia was betrayed by Ichigo, disowned by Byakuya and abandoned by her other friends. So she decided to run away and started over a new life in a new world. But things got complicated when they met and a new enemy wants to hurt Rukia badly
1. Chapter 1

BREAKING YOU BAD

**Summary: **Rukia was betrayed by Ichigo, disowned by Byakuya and abandoned by her other friends. So she decided to run away and started over a new life in a new world. But things got complicated when they met and a new enemy wants to hurt Rukia badly.

**Warning:** There will be a lot of new character and new pleases.

Ichigo x Rukia

Rated-M Romance & Anguish

Hey readers, this my first fan fiction on bleach and I'm a big IchiRuki fan. Honestly I don't know why Tito Kubo didn't have IchiRuki romance. I know there will be a lot of mistake and a lot of new things I added or created. There will be normal characters pov. Thoughts will be in _Italic_. If you don't like it don't read I will understand. I will try to add some lemon in it so I will get it ratted it M. Plzz read.

**Chapter-1:**Clam and Storm

5 DECADES AGO;

Hollows were everywhere and Ichigo was still not here. Rukia looked at everywhere _Where is that strawberry when you need him?_ A hollow attacked Rukia and she tried to get it blocked with her Zampakto but failed as she was crushed into the nearest tree. She clearly remembered calling him just before she run after the hollow and he said he will come but he didn't come yet. Not even the others had showed up.

"What are you thinking little girl" one hollow snarled "there no one will come to help you."

She sighed in anodynes' and pain from the fall. She stood up _If they're not going to show up then I will fight alone._ With more determination I charged against the nearest hollow.

"May Sade no Shyriuki" She commended by before she couldn't do anything when the hollow punched her in ribs and she fell on the ground as she felt darkness took over. But before her eyes closed she saw the familiar orange colure and she knew she was saved

***** "This is unacceptable."A gruff voice broke my slumber so she tried to concentrate on the sound."She is a shame for us. We should get rid of her."The voice boomed from the closed shoji door._ Wait__,__ designed shoji door! I'm at Kuchiki mention? _She looked around in confutation and she recognized the voice of Kuchiki elder Hisahis-sama voice.

"I do not how it is unacceptable. She was send on this mission only to help the sub soul riper."Byakuya's cold voice made shiver in her sore body as she tried to move from lying position in the dark room."She did not know the cultz will not come in time."

"Still if she died then. We have prepared a marriage for her and if she dies then what insult we would go through you know "Girin-sama,Byakuya's grandfather said in same cold tone _Marriage? With whom? Do they know I like Ichigo?But that's impossible, no one know about it._

"We still do not know Rukia will be going with this arrang marriage with the Tusshiki clan."Byakuya said. _Arrange marriage? _She looked at the door, her eyes going wet and she felt her life being chorused.

Suddenly the door opened and light from other room took her vision for some time. When she opened her eyes to see Byakuya standing in front of her.

"Are you awake Rukia?"He said._ Of course I'm!_

"Byakuya sama what happened?"She asked.

Byakuya looked at Rukia,it didn't take a genius to know that she heard and was sad because of bit of the guilt that he couldn't couldn't do anything:it was supposed to happen sooner then he hid his own sadness for falling Hisana and were on the cold face.

"You will be quitting Gotia 13,Rukia."Byakuya said with as much as strength he could and looked everywhere but her eyes.

"Hai Byakuya nii-sama."Rukia said in a tone that made Byakuya fill almost losing his compos and hug his sister whom he learned to love in all this years. But he couldn't."May I ask why?"Rukia asked with her last bit of strength.

"I know you have heard of the marriage "Byakuya said in the most cold ton he could come up with "Your soon to be in-lows will not tolerate any kind of woman who will not follow her duty and go to fight everything that comes in her way in a not lady like manner."

_But a lot of ladies dose that._Rukia thought but didn't have the courage to say anything all she could do was look as Byakuya turned his back to her walked away and that is seems all he can do.

***** It has few been days seines the incident. Due to the depuration Rukia was not healing like she should so it was talking time. All the familiar parsons from Gotia 13 came to see her and congratulate her for the also came but gave her an odd look. She thanked them with every ounces of smile she had but inside she was scramming that she never accepted the proposal. But she could say out loud? Nop she can't, she's no Ichigo. She couldn't stand up for self, not in front of Byakuya.

_Thinking of Ichigo where was he?_As Rukia sat by the opened door leads to garden she couldn't think of why no one from the human world had showed up yet. Judging by the change of the house mood it was already in the prepared for the weeding that will set in few weeks and as day passed she felt drowning in pain and no one was there to help her. Finally the day came when Ichigo and all her friend from human world came to soul society.

It was after breakfast Rukia was seating on sleeping futon in her room and was looking through her resignation over and over again. That's when she felt their spiritual pressure near her room.

"Oi Midget!"Ichigo's voice boomed through the door as he entered her room as if he was entering in a prison to take the prisoner to the punishment chamber. "What are you doing in your room? Shouldn't you be looking through the weeding preparation? After all it's your weeding." he said with a genuine smile _what! He wasn't upset about my marriage? I thought he will be at least ask if I was ok with it, I mean he knew was never ok with arrange marriage but he did not say a word about it._ To say she was disappointed would have been a understatement at that moment. But she said nothing as her "friends" talked about the her weeding like she was doing the it was in the seventh cloud but she wasn't.

She looked at them for few minutes; realization stuck her like bomb shell. Everything was clear all her friends in human world was acting strange when she was there, Ichigo wasn't with her almost all the time and Chad and Ishida were aloes covering up for him. She had also seen that Inou was missing at the same time; she saw everything but did not looked in to it. But seeing them in here looking at each other often between their conversation made her lose hold of her mouth as she soft slip out the question she never wanted an answer of "Ichigo, were you with Inou-san When I was attacked that night?"

The temperature dropped in the room and Ichigo's eyes went wide like someone had caught him doing a crime."Rukia,I can explain. I..."he stopped talking.

"When were you planning on telling me? After I ended up dead?" she said calmly and looked into his amber eyes "You were busy with you girlfriend when I was fighting for life. You didn't even have the responsibility to admit your fault." Now her voice was on edge.

"It's not like that, I wanted to tell you but you know when you came to my house and told me about the odd hollow attacks, you looked tired and I just couldn't had the heart to say to you anything." He said as searched Rukia's eyes only to find betrayal and disappointment in them for him _but why? _Disappointment he understood he should have been there to save her but betrayal didn't feet well here. He had done this kind of thing before had he not then why was it hurting her so much he couldn't say.

"Get out!"Rukia said in passive voice her face was expressionless.

"What?!" the four them said in unison.

"But Kuchiki-san..."Orihime started to stammer as she looked into Rukia's cold eyes, her heart skipped a beat as see felt how much cold it was in the room.

"Get out before I have the gourds to throw you out and never let me see your pathtick faces again." Rukia almost growled at them. That had them speechless as they exited the room.

When the left the room Rukia curled up in her bed and cried for the first time after her wedding anusement.

Ichigo walked out of the Kuchiki mansion dumbfounded. _What fuck was wrong_ _with her? I got it I ditched her but I have done that before so why was she so upset about it?_ He felt really confused about it.

"So you have seen her." a very familiar voice said as Ichigo looked forward to find Renji lining on a wall in front of him. "How did she look?"Renji asked without even looking at them.

"She was angry about the hollow and threw us out of the house."Uryuu said before Ichigo could say anything.  
"Did she now?" Renji said as if knew that will looked at Uryuu's eyes to see the same thought writen on his face as Renji's own face.

Ichigo did not miss the exchange between Uryuu and Renji and felt like he was missed out of something really imported but he refined himself from asking. All he did was walked away from them and did not look back, he wanted to be alone and gather his thought about Rukia. But Orihime came behind him and grabbed his hand to walk with him. For she felt if live him be this time she might not like the consequence.

_I really hope he understand the situation and do something. _Uryuu thought_. Will Ichigo be able to save Rukia this time? _Renji looked at Ichigo's back with doubt and Chad was surprised to see the same expiration of same seriousness on both Uryuu and Renji's face.

_Huh...My last night as a Kuchiki! _Rukia thought as she lyed in her bed. Tomorrow was her wedding and the death of her already wounded heart and no will be there to stop it. She looked at ceiling with wide eyes;she couldn't go throw with it, she was a fool to think she can marry anyone.

With that thought she got up from her bed and started to back and forth. That all she seem she can do and thinking. She had only one way, run away but she couldn't do that could she? And where would she go? She couldn't do live the Soul Society; she will be count as traitor to Soul Society and will be hated by the Kuchiki clan. Even if she ran from here she won't be able to go to Ichigo. She had to do something, she will run and she will do it. Whatever happens will happen.

She hurriedly grabbed a bag where she put her few human world cloth and walked out of to her room. When she got out of the house with relief she was surprised not to find a single person. But who cares?

"Going somewhere?"Renji sudden voice made Rukia froze in the spot. "Take this." he said as he came in front of her and gave her little box, on top of it was a red button. "Press it when you're in trouble, I'll come right away." with that he disappeared.

Rukia watched few moment in disbelief then started running again with small smile.

As she was running she suddenly felt there was no ground and she was being pulled into a pull of red light slowly. Without even thinking she pressed the button Renji gave to her which was still in her hand hopped for the best. She looked up only to find a pair of greenesh golden eyes looking at her.

"You shouldn't have done that love!" Said the eye owner with amusement and hiss "Now pay!"

"Who are you?" Rukia asked in shaky voice.

"Your soon-to-be husband." Said the man. Soon Rukia felt never ending darkness consume her.

Hua I finally fished the first chapter and I am happy with it please review.


	2. Chapter 2

OK wow I got two reviews and I am glad that readers found it interesting. And sorry if the story was updated late for the reader's liking and sorry for the spelling mistake. I can't aloes update you know, my board exams are coming up but I'll try to update ASP.

In addition, here is the new update_

CHAPTER-2: PARA...WHAT?

Pain, no matter where ever she went it followed her like it was a part of her body and she couldn't get rid of it, she was used to it maybe even liked it a bit(as it was the only thing that never left her alone).But right now pain was the most annoying thing for her. Her violet eyes open despite her heavy eyelashes as she looked up and was greeted by the most beautiful light blue sky as innocent as a newborn baby.

Rukia tried to understand if she was in Soul Society or in Human World. She tried to look but couldn't move an inch of her body as she _what is this place?_ The beautiful sky confused her even more, she clearly never seen such magnificent sky in Soul Society nor in Human World. Nevertheless, she had to know as she ignored the pain in her neck and turned her head to her left to find odd looking red flower, lots of odd looking red flower. _I'm _lying_ on a flower bed?!_ She tried to move her hand but she felt like million needles were sucking the blood out of her body. She was still looking at the flowers when she wonder if the flowers were natural blood red or it was her blood that made so red but they did not seem wet from the blood. She looked at sky again when she heard footstep from her right side.

"Who are you woman?" said a gruff male voice. She again ignored her pain and looked at sores of the voice to find two men standing at the end of the flowerbed, they were both wearing modern black cloth. _So, I'm in the human world! _Rukia looked up at the sky for the last time as the sky where a bird will die to fly started to get blurry in her eyes and her eyelashes felt heavy.

* * *

Light blue eyes were searching for any movement in the raven-haired girl lying still in the white hospital bed. She was not a full grown woman that he can tell but she looked like a white rose so pale from blood lose, yet her black hair giving her complete a stunning mysterious beauty. _She'll be running men like horses around her!_ He thought with a smug smile in his mind.

"Captain General Fujisaki!"Called a light brown haired woman, as she came behind him "What are you doing here?"

"Just checking if she needed anything." He said in his generous voice was soft but authority full.

"She's been out for almost five months, I'm personally treating."She said in a professional voice as she eyed his head with anger. . Fujisaki looked towards as if sensing her distress.

"General Mora," he took deep breath in hesitation and said again "Nolan, she had been out cold like that for months. We don't know who she is or what was she doing outside the barrier. And judging from her cloth she looks like she is not from here. Moreover, you said that her spiritual presser matches a family in here. So we have to do something for her, it's my duty to do so and I will."

"Alright!" Nolan said in a understanding voice and looked at his concerned eyes "Well you don't have to that anymore!" she giggled seeing the confused look in his eyes "dear Hayate, because I found the match of her family and Do not Fret! 'Cause I have already called them they will be here by the evening."With than she left the room, living Hayate with an overwhelm feeling of knowing the mysterious person will reunite with her family and losing the exotic sleeping beauty at same time.

* * *

Beep beep!

The EKG showed how high her heartbeat was. Nolan couldn't understand why this was happening again. For the past months, the patient's heartbeat went fast for few minutes but today it was extreme, it was over 100 and it was not good. It took Nolan almost all the time to find out this patient Jane Dow was and now when she knew she might be, the patient had have a heart attack.

After Hayate left Nolan felt she could fly. It was no rear for the . come for a inspection in the hospital, he would aloes talk to her politely and ask about the patients. It aloes bewailed her just like childhood times. But past couple of months was different Hayate came to the hospital almost every free time he had and would sit by the Jane Dow's bed and look at her like she was the only person in this whole world. At first Nolan was jealous but soon she would calmed herself thinking Hayate was aloes a compassionate guy who would do anything for anyone without acknowledging who that person really was.

Therefore, Nolan could not let that girl die and see the sad face of Hayate. She couldn't. When the nurse told her that the girl was gawking the food that was entering in her body by pipe. Nolan came as fast as she could and found the poor girl in that way.

After hours of work, the girl was not only stable but also Nolan saw sine of movement in the patient's body and for the first time in today, she was satisfied. And she couldn't enjoy it alone as she run out of the hospital and rushed towards 1st Division building, she had tell Hayate.

"When'll she wake up?"Asked a man childish way. It was the first thing she heard as felt like hell, for some reason her whole body was burning and she tried to open her eyes but couldn't.

"She will wake up soon. She responds every test I've done on her and few days ago she did started to move her body!" said a woman with a worm tone.

"Do you think she is Hisana?"Asked gruff yet gentle male voice._ Hisana! How does he know her? Am I back in Soul Society again?_ Rukia thought as she surprised the pain and opened her eyes only to meet with a pair of blue eyes _Magnificent! _Was the first thought came in her mind as those reminded her of the sky she had last seen.

"Why are you asking of Hisana?"Was the first question came out of her mouth as she tried sit up. The blue-eyed guy helped her by supporting her shoulder. After sitting Rukia looked around, her eyes fast landed on the blue-eyed guy who standing right by her bed. Not only was his eyes were beautiful, he looked like those male model Rukia saw in Human World magazines with dark black hair and spectacle, he was tall maybe as tall as Byakuya. He was wearing black suet, but the eye-catching thing was his golden long jacket. She was almost drooling but controlled herself and looked at the brown haired woman with silver color eyes. Everything about her was scramming of gentleness, elegant and beauty. She was wearing a black gown with silver short sweater.

Beside her stood, an old man also in black suet and golden long jacket (he looked as old as head captain Yamamoto) but his eyes were same violet-black like Rukia and his hair was all white. She looked at her right side only feeling as if she was looking at a mirror. The image was almost accurate except the figure was lot taller than she was and the hair was lot shorter then her. However, the most big different was the figure was actually a boy. He was wearing black pant and a black t-shirt with Lt.0 written batch on the left side of his chest. One thing was for sure this people were raking of power and authority.

"You are not Hisana, are you?" the old man asked "You are actually Rukia!" he said with a happy glint in his tone.

"No I'm not. My name is Rukia Kuchiki." _me and my big mouth _she thought as she foolishly gave her name.

"You're Rukia!" Rukia's boy version said "I'm Rikou Shirona, I'm you're twin brother."

"Huh what are you talking about? I had one elder sister Hisana who died long time ago."Rukia was confused and angry "Where am I? Who are you people?"

"You are in Paradise, under the 11 divisions and you are being treated for extreme blood loses." Said the woman "My name is Dr. Nolan Mora General of the 4th division."

"I am high prince Hayate Fujisaki Captain General of the 1st division and head of all the division." Said the blue-eyed person with soft smile, which made Rukia blush.

"How can that be?"Rukia asked herself.

"We'll talk letter about this ok!" said Nolan as she helped Rukia to sleep in her bed. Her odd spiritual presser surprised Nolan and all the people in the room.

* * *

It has been few days seen Rukia was woke and she was still in the instead of siting in the hospital bed doing nothing she learned a lot of thing about this new place called Paradise; like the flower bed she was found was actually the execution ground for flowers had millions of hidden needles to suck up the blood from its victim/criminals and kills them slowly which explained her blood gourds were passing by when they felt sudden drop of temperature and went to find Rukia dyeing there and the flower bed destroyed by snow.

She also found out a lot about her and Hisana's birth got all this information from Rikou and the old man who turned out be her grandpa Shirona family was lot different then cold Kuchiki family, they were worm and loving which attracted her like bee to honey.

Then there was Hayate, he made Rukia blush like never before, sure she got embarrass around Byakuya but this was ever Hayate was around her she felt butterfly in her stomach like she read in human world romance books, never had Ichigo made her felt like this.

_Its not right!_She could not feel like felt like this before got her heart broken badly so this time she couldn't get she wait for the right opportunity and got was aloes guard outside her was the same but this one was one lazy ass, a nurse came went out of her and that guy didn't even flinch from his deep slumber.

Rukia took the chance and jumped out of her window for the room was in the ground of the room she started to run toward the forest in front of her.

* * *

Hayate ran as fast as he could, flowed by Rikou and passed trees to trees as they felt her aura and were surprised to find that with such week body Rukia was still able to had such strong aura.

Like every night the three of them went to see Rukia in her room after she was asleep and found it came outside and tracked her aura and flowed her toward the one of them was happy about this,Rikou and Johan were not ready to lose there long lost family to lose like did Hayate, as he felt he was felling for Rukia and heard.

Soon they reached a clean ground covered with was standing middle of it and facing felt them behind her long time ago and stopped in this field to fight did not had her sword but she kept calling for Sode no Shiayuki.

It finally came when she commended it but it was not the same sword as she felt she was some how wearing a white kimono and her sword had three she knew, she knew she had her bankai which she never was able to reach.

For some reason she felt like crying and she the first time not attacking her opponent she bend down on the ground and cried like a rushed to her and hugged her softly as she cried hour or hours and then stopped.

"I know this all new to you."Hayate whispered in her ear and stood up and moved his big hand in front of her to take" But we will help you get through this I promise."

Rukia heisted for a moment, was she ready for this change? Maybe she was placed her little hand on Hayate' what if she was not ready for this, she can't walk way when she felt for the first time that she was in right yea Paradise will be her new home from now on!


	3. Chapter 3

So I'm glade people liked my stories and I have no idea how to have a beta so please right the proses on your next review. And warning IchixOri, here is the new chapter_

**CHAPTER-3:PASSED REMINISCES  
**

5 DECADES LETTER

The walls were not to high to cross as the black shadow had thought he was in an advantage as he passed careless guards who did not seem to notice him which was a good thing for what he was about to passed the decorated garden towards the big house and looked around until he come under the same window he was instructed to be and looked found the shadow he was looking for in the window.

"Did anyone see you?"asked the female voice from the window.

"NO I pass them like a wind!"the male underneath assured her."But we have to live soon, waiting will be pointless."he said to her.

The female hurriedly went downstairs and spotted the small door in the took last look around before living the home which carried most of her childhood memory with her did want to live this place but she had to, she had to chose between her family and her love and she had chosen her love who was not even from her own world but she still did.

The male helped the female with her things and the walked towards the wall he had crossed before and crossed again and came in front of the door which stood in the middle of no where, the door was not even attached to a house. But he still garbed the nob and twisted it.

As door opened even in the darkness outside, the in side was white as female looked inside male blocked her vision and held his had for her to take and asked with deep sigh "Are you ready to see your new home, love?"

"Yes" she whispered and took his hand.

The male was surprised to see the almost pleased expiration on the female in front of knew many bereave woman who would sacrifice any thing for their love but he never thought he will ever have anyone for him do that and he felt he was the luckiest guy in the world, _I will protect you and I will never let you go._He thought as he lead her inside the door as they welcomed there new life together.

* * *

He thrust few mare times as he hit his climax and looked down to find his partner barely hanging there to stay conscious. He got himself out of her as she drifted into deep sleep, he was not satisfied, he would have gone for another but it was impossible. He laid beside her and looked out of the window to find it was dawn, he felt guilty of making her stay woke for so long and got out of bed, went to the bathroom for cold shower to get rid of his this unwanted desire. He hung the towel around his neck, he wore a sweet-pant and stood in the open balcony. The rising sun matched his hair color as he turned to see his sleeping fiancé.

He had been engaged to her almost seven year seen Tatsuki and Renji's rehearsal diner, he was not the cliché type to bend on one knee and proposed. All he did was gave her the box of the ring he brought (his father did not gave his mother) and asked "Orihime will you marry me?" with his ever lasting scowl.

"Oh Ichigo-kun" she had exclaimed with joy in front of the crowd and said "yes!" and had given him a bone crushing hug.

Some how he had expected that but that's it they never talked about the wedding, never needed to. Because in Soul Society few years were as equal as few months in Human world and they were OK with it, after dating for 50 years it was natural for them stick by together no mater what so they did not bother to think, at least he thought so.

Things were different now, he was different. People changed through times, most of his friend from Human World came to Soul Society, there only aim was to protect the humans they loved and be with the reapers they fell in love along the way. Uryuu is still dating Nemo and Tatusuki married Renji. Keigo never came here hr stayed in Human World and eventually got old like a normal human. Karin also came here after finishing collage like Ichigo and came here and started dating Toshiro. Though Yuzu staid behind married Jinta and had kids like normal people. Ichigo's dad still very much as same as he was before old, age did not touch him and he still does back and forth between Soul Society and Human World. Matsamoto who was still an annoying Lut. married Hisagi, he became captain of his division and so did Kira and he married Momo who was now his Lut. And Byakuya,well he was even more cold to people then before, anyone barely saw him out if his house except for in the 6th division, then there was Rukia! He went gloomy as he remembered entering Soul Society and facing through all the difficulty life through at him still felling happy for his friends susses but there was not one time he did not missed her, when he was in some traditional party all thought was how would Rukia'd nag about his rude beavers.

"Ichi-kun is everything OK!"murmured Orihihe in her sleepy voice "I felt your Spiritual presser going up."

"It's OK, go back to sleep" Orihime's voice brook Ichigo's line of though, he slowly whispered laid beside her as sleep consumed him.

But Orihime couldn't right away. She knew exactly why he was upset. _Kuchiki-san even after death you still have this much effect on him!_

* * *

Ichigo laid under the cherry tree inside the 5th captain robe covered him like was a boring day, the moment he had entered his division he was gritted with lots of paper work which did not Uryuu as Lnt. had been proven bad thing a long time ago but today it was beyond limits, and Ichigo couldn't take it, so when the lunch time came he shonpoud out of his room as fast as can and settled under this tree.

His body was not sexually satisfied,and the unwanted memories of the night of Rukia's disappearance did not help the situation.

He still remembered that dreaded night. It was his 18th birthday.

That night he turned 18, which was legal a age for drink and Matsamodo had figured that and had dragged him to a bar. Ichigo was in Soul Society for Rukia's wedding and even though her harsh behave,he could bring himself not live her wedding so he had stayed, did not seen her but stayed at Renji's place. So that night all the friends from Soul Society were there except Renji who came really late for god knows why. Renji was gloomy for some reson but he did asked.

"Yo man! Why are you not drinking?" Ichigo had asked Renji, everyone was drank but Ichigo had only two glass of sake and for some reason Renji did not even one snipe which did not went unnoticed by before Renji could answered the whole place was lit by a red light, and Renji let out scrim "Rukia". Everyone looked at him in surprise but he did not seem to care as ran out of the bar. Ichigo, Hisagi and Kira followed him out as he ran towards the Kuchiki compound.

But the for of them stooped, they could see the Kuchiki wall from where they were standing but couldn't move because there were no road. The was a big hole in the road whose depth hard predict and it was also the source of the red light. Light was not a blinding but in was there and Ichigo did not like it one bit. That was when Ichigo felt Rukia's spiritual presser, faintly. But when the light gone off it was it almost the presser almost felt like going away.

By the time Myuri came the light was gone. Kira was looking inside the hole, Hisagi was looking around it but Renji was cursing for some reason and pulling his hair out of his tried understand for his sudden breakdown but was at lost. Slowly all the captain came to check. The last one was Byakuya, he also looked lost in his thought which was really odd for him.

"This is an portal to another world and to where I can not say right now." Myuri said as he looked the crowd "But has sucked someone in that I'm sure of." everyone was dumbfounded by his conclusion.

"I know who was sucked in." suddenly said Renji as he had a black bag on his hand "I..I think it had sucked Rukia." with that cherry petals were spread around the place and Renji's limp body was on the ground.

The next morning Byakuya was looked inside his mansion and Renji was in the hospital. His words were proven to be right by Myuri as he had checked for spiritual presser and found only Rukia's.

That morning was also Rukia's weeding day, but all the Society knew by the time that she was not happy with it and tried to runaway but was unfortunately sucked by the portal. Few years letter it was declared that she was dead.

And he was still here, looking at sky, relieving the moment of her disappearance.

Thinks got changed after that, there was no one to scold Ichigo in every word, no more babysitting a teenage girl same as his 9maybe older), no more stupid candy and no more Chappy. To think he liked that would have been the biggest lie he had he have ever felt.

His daydreaming more like nightmare was broken a pink blur. He rubbed his eyes and saw Yachiru was looking at him with her ever lasting mischief smile, she was a teenager but her pranks were same maybe a more dangerous now.

"Yama-ji had called every captain, Ich-bery!" she said cheerfully, "I've been looking all over for you to say that and your playing hide and seek all alon bad Ich-bery"

"Aa I'll be there and I am not playing, I'm taking a break." Ichigo sighed with annoy.

* * *

Every one was standing in their respective pleases as Yamamoto checked every captain with his half opened, no one was messing. It has been a long time since Soul Society was this calm, every division had their captain and lut., sure they had lot of injuries and dead's but it was still good. But right now what he was about to say was going to bring caos. But he had to order so he coughed and looked at them again.

"Last night there was an intruder in Soul Society." Yamamot said as all of them in room grasped in surprise, clearly they did not feel him or them.

"The youngest princes has been taken. According to 2nd division's investigation, only one intruder had came. We believe she had gone on her own will." he said " I will not bit around the bushes, the intruder has come through a portal which sprite particle matches with the portal that had sucked and killed Rukia Kuchiki 50 years ago." at that atmosphere in the room became tense.

"Do you mean the princes might be dead as well?" asked Toshiro.

"No one is sure but Captain Kurotsuchi here has figured out the destination of the portal." he said again as Myuri made noise in proud. "It is seems that we are about to face a very old place we have not seen in almost 200 years." all of them looked shocked to here that, they couldn't remember any place from 200 year.

"Are you by chance talking about Paradise, Yama-ji?" asked Kyoraku as he felt a little fear as he remembered the painful fight he with them. Everybody was shoked as the had never heard of this place but Ukitake was like Kyouraku, a little scared.

"What is Paradise?" asked Byakuya curiously.

"I world opposite of the Soul Society!" said Ukitake with a sigh, everyone looked at him even more curiously.

"It's a place where the dead hollows and the hollow victims born as a human soul. It's a lot like Soul Society, but a lot stronger then us." Yoroechi said appering out of no where with Urahara and a tiny old man.

"Hun what kind of place is that?" Ichigo could not help but ask.

"It is a far superior place then this place." said the old man.

"And you are?" asked Byakuya as his eyebrow twitched at the old man's comment.

"I an exiled soul from Paradise" said the old man with irritation "and my name is Geo. and I'm here to help you get you princes back. I wouldn't be here if I did not own Urahara for saving my life." Everyone looked at Head-Captain who was listing to them carefully,they new the soon had a mission to do and waiting for order.

"This will be a stealth mission." Yamamota said "I have decided to send Ichigo Korosaki, Byakuya Kuchiki, Uryuu Isada, Sai-Fon and Orihaime Inou on this mission."

Ichigo glanced at Byakuya who after Rukia's disappearance not once looked at Ichigo, late alone talk. This was going to be lot difficult mission if they had work together.

Byakuya was shocked to know all of this but deep down he had filling if the princes had survived the portal then there was still a chance for Rukia to survived as well. But then again Rukia's spiritual was not as strong as the royals and when he had last felt potal's presser he was almost bend down on his knee. But he could not live the thought and decided to do a little research on this Paradise on his own.

"Your mission is to retrieve the Princes, and you will be living the day after tomorrow." Yamamoto said " and Geo here will tall you every thing he knows about Paredise." With tat he dismissed all of them.

* * *

They were standing in front of the portal which was made by Urahara and Myuri in two days, it was the door that will take them to a new world a world which was really unknown to them. All of them had got all need to know from Geo but they still was excited about the new place.

"Ichigo-kun, do we really have to go?" asked Orihime, for some reason she had a bad feeling about this, she was not sure why but it suppressed the thrilling felling she had for this adventure.

Ichigo did not say anything, she already had told her there was nothing wrong but she won't drop it. Uryuu also was irritated by her nervousness. Byakuya did not say anything,what he had found from his family journal, was the prove of the existent of Paradise.

All of their attention was turned to the door as it opened as they were greeted by the white light and they walked into it with Geo for a new adventure.

* * *

**A/N: **Dear reader I have read your review on my story and felt obliged to let you know there will very little RukiaxOC because surely you have notice the time gap between the chapter 1-2 and 3 So in my story in that large time gap they have to move on a little bit.I did not Reated it M not only for physical contacts but also for the mental status their adult life and the time Ichigo and Rukia went through when they were apart. I had already warned at the first chapter about other character. So please bear with or do not read forgive if I am being harsh and this will be an IchigoxRukia fan-fiction. If you have any bad comment piase send it to my privet message.


End file.
